juegos_y_sus_teoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tetriz
Tetris (en ruso: Те́трис) es un videojuego de puzzle originalmente diseñado y programado por Alekséi Pázhitnov en la Unión Soviética. Fue lanzado el 6 de junio de 1984,2 mientras trabajaba para el Centro de Computación Dorodnitsyn de la Academia de Ciencias de la Unión Soviética en Moscú, RSFS de Rusia.3 Su nombre deriva del prefijo numérico griego tetra- (todas las piezas del juego, conocidas como Tetrominós que contienen cuatro segmentos) y del tenis, el deporte favorito de Pázhitnov.4 5 En el Tetris se juega con los tetrominós, el caso especial de cuatro elementos de poliominós. Los poliominós se han utilizado en los rompecabezas populares por lo menos desde 1907, y el nombre fue dado por el matemático Solomon W. Golomb en 1953. Sin embargo, incluso la enumeración de los pentominós data de la antigüedad. El juego (o una de sus muchas variantes) está disponible para casi cada consola de videojuegos y sistemas operativos de PC, así como en dispositivos tales como las calculadoras gráficas, teléfonos móviles, reproductores de multimedia portátiles, PDAs, reproductores de música en red e incluso como huevo de pascua en productos no mediáticos como los osciloscopios.6 También ha inspirado servicios de mesa7 y ha sido jugado en los costados de varios edificios,8 9 manteniendo el récord de ser el juego completamente funcional más grande del mundo gracias al esfuerzo de estudiantes holandeses en 1995 que iluminaron 15 pisos del Departamento de Ingeniería Eléctrica en la Universidad Técnica de Delft.10 11 12 Mientras que las versiones de Tetris se vendieron para una amplia gama de plataformas de ordenadores domésticos de los años 1980, fue la muy exitosa versión portátil para la Game Boy lanzada en 1989 que estableció al juego como uno de los más populares de todos los tiempos. La edición número 100 del Electronic Gaming Monthly tuvo al Tetris en el primer lugar como el "mejor juego de todos los tiempos". En 2007, Tetris ocupó el segundo lugar en los "100 mejores videojuegos de todos los tiempos" para IGN.13 Ha vendido más de 70 millones de copias.14 En enero de 2010, se anunció que el Tetris ha vendido más de 100 millones de unidades para teléfonos celulares (móviles) sólo desde el año 2005.15 Índice ocultar 1 Historia 2 Mecánica de juego 2.1 Colores de los tetriminos 3 Variantes 3.1 Quirks 3.2 Magicaliss 4 Tetris y matemáticas 5 Efectos mentales de Tetris 6 Música 7 Véase también 8 Referencias 9 Enlaces externos Historiaeditar Alekséi Pázhitnov (Sokolov) se había inspirado en un juego de pentaminós que había comprado anteriormente. El nombre "tetris" deriva del étimo griego "tetra", que significa "cuatro", y hace referencia a la cantidad de cuadros que componen las piezas. Alekséi Pázhitnov programó una versión de su juego en un Electrónika 60,16 según la leyenda en una sola tarde. Hay que tener en cuenta que lo realmente complejo fue llegar a la idea original del juego y no la programación en sí misma. Hoy por hoy la mecánica del juego es muy conocida y es sencillo emularla. Tetris comienza a ganar popularidad cuando Vadim Gerasimov, un joven de 16 años que trabajaba en la Academia, portó el juego a IBM PC. Desde ahí se distribuye gratuitamente a Hungría, donde es programado para Apple II y Commodore 64 por programadores húngaros. Estas versiones llaman la atención de Robert Stein, que intenta adquirir los derechos del juego. Antes de conseguir estos derechos, vende el concepto robado a la empresa inglesa Mirrorsoft y a su filial americana: Spectrum Holobyte, que editan una versión para Atari ST y Sinclair ZX Spectrum. Tetris se comercializa en Europa y Estados Unidos en 1987 con la mención: «Fabricado en Estados Unidos, creado en el extranjero». Tetris ha sido históricamente uno de los videojuegos más versionados y es, junto a las Torres de Hanói, el predilecto por los programadores noveles de juegos. Lucharon por robarse la idea y patentarla Atari y Nintendo, lográndolo finalmente este último gracias a Henk Rogers. Fue el juego que acompañaría a su novedosa consola portátil Game Boy en su debut, lo que popularizó tanto Tetris como la consola por todo el mundo. En 1991, Alekséi Pázhitnov emigra a Estados Unidos y, cinco años después, en 1996 funda su propia compañía, Tetris Company, junto con Henk Rogers y se apropia de los derechos de autor.17 Después del éxito de este juego, muchos otros trataron de imitarlo. Juegos como Columns o Collapse son ejemplos que han intentado seguir la estela que dejó Tetris, un juego que inauguró un género dentro del panorama arcade. Atari, por su parte, como contraataque por perder la licencia de este videojuego, sacó al mercado Klax, un juego de habilidad e inteligencia con una temática similar al Columns o Puyo Puyo. Existe una versión gratuita muy popular en Internet denominada TetriNET, que proporciona una versión multijugador en arquitectura cliente-servidor, en el que se pueden enfrentar a través de la red de 2 a 6 personas con la posibilidad de crear equipos. Fue creada en 1997 por St0rmCat y se encuentran en la actualidad clientes para los sistemas operativos Windows (el propio TetriNET y Blocktrix, entre otros), GNU/Linux (GTetrinet) y Mac OS X (Tetrinet Aqua). La singularidad de esta versión es que añade unos bonus especiales llamados en inglés cookies que permiten alterar el juego de los adversarios. Mecánica de juegoeditar Distintos tetriminos, figuras geométricas compuestas por cuatro bloques cuadrados unidos de forma ortogonal, las cuales se generan de una zona que ocupa 5x5 bloques en el área superior de la pantalla. No hay consenso en cuanto a las dimensiones para el área del juego, variando en cada versión.18 Sin embargo, dos filas de más arriba están ocultas al jugador. Piezas del Tetris El jugador no puede impedir esta caída, pero puede decidir la rotación de la pieza (0°, 90°, 180°, 270°) y en qué lugar debe caer. Cuando una línea horizontal se completa, esa línea desaparece y todas las piezas que están por encima descienden una posición, liberando espacio de juego y por tanto facilitando la tarea de situar nuevas piezas. La caída de las piezas se acelera progresivamente. El juego acaba cuando las piezas se amontonan hasta llegar a lo más alto (3x5 bloques en el área visible), interfiriendo la creación de más piezas19 y finalizando el juego. Existen distintas versiones del juego. La original tiene siete piezas diferentes. Licencias posteriores añadieron formas suplementarias y existen incluso ciertas licencias para formas tridimensionales. Colores de los tetriminoseditar La versión original de Pajitnov para la computadora Electronika 60 utilizaba soportes verdes para representar bloques.20 Algunas personas se refieren a las piezas mediante el color del que están pintadas en una versión particular del juego “Tetris”, pero antes de la estandarización por parte de The Tetris Company en el año 2000, dichos colores han variado versión tras versión, con lo cual llamar a las piezas por su color carece de sentido. Por ejemplo, la pieza T es diferente en todas las versiones del juego. Color de los tetriminos en diferentes versiones del juego "Tetris" Pieza Tetris original de Alexey Pajitnov Microsoft Tetris Sega/Arika (TGM series) The New Tetris SRS (Tetris Worlds y Tetris DS) Atari/ Arcade TETЯIS The Soviet Mind Game Tetris Battle I Tetris-I.svg Rojo Rojo Rojo Cyan Cyan Rojo Rojo Cyan J Tetris-j.png Blanco Magenta Azul Azul-violeta Azul Amarillo Naranja Azul L Tetris-l.png Magenta Amarillo Naranja Magenta Naranja Magenta Magenta Naranja O Tetris-O.svg Azul Cyan Amarillo Gris Claro Amarillo Azul Azul Amarillo S Tetris-s.png Verde Azul Magenta Verde Verde Cyan Verde Rojo T Tetris-t.png Marrón Gris Cyan Amarillo Morado Verde Verde oliva Magenta Z Tetris-z.png Cyan Verde Verde Rojo Rojo Naranja Cyan Verde Varianteseditar Quirkseditar Es una variante del Tetris, en la que el objetivo no es formar las clásicas líneas, sino más bien juntar grupos de tres o más bloques del mismo color. Los quirks son bloques de cierto color emparejados en una pieza. Estas piezas caen en principio como en el Tetris clásico, siendo el objetivo el planteado líneas arriba. Tiene varias modalidades, entre la que se destaca el modo "Duelo" contra la computadora y es representada por rivales virtuales con formas de animales. Al derrotar a cada rival, la dificultad y la velocidad del juego aumentan. Cabe destacar que, cada vez que los jugadores juntan un número específico de bloques del mismo color, caen más quirks en la zona del contrincante. Magicalisseditar El objetivo en esta variación es también formar líneas horizontales con los bloques, aunque aquí hay una serie de nuevas reglas, las cuales son las siguientes: al lado izquierdo del tablero de juego aparece una ruleta de colores; si el bloque es girado con frecuencia hacia la izquierda o derecha cambiará de color. existen bloques de color brillante (no puede cambiarse su color), que son muy útiles para hacer líneas, puesto que cuentan como cualquier color. existen bloques negros (no pueden cambiarse su color), que son difíciles de usar, puesto que si se completa una línea con ellos, no se borran del tablero. si se forma una línea horizontal con bloques de un mismo color o bloques de un solo color y bloques brillantes, todos los bloques de ese color se borrarán del tablero. Tetris y matemáticaseditar Gravedad en el Tetris El fundamento del juego son las poliformas conocidas como poliominós, más concretamente las combinaciones de tetraminós. Si, por ejemplo, se produce una larga secuencia de piezas en forma de Z, en algún momento el jugador estará obligado a dejar un hueco en la esquina derecha, sin poder rellenar el hueco anterior. Ahora se produce una nueva secuencia de piezas en forma de S, y así hasta que las piezas se amontonan y acaba el juego. Como la distribución de las piezas es aleatoria, esta secuencia terminará ocurriendo. En la práctica, esto no sucede porque el generador de números pseudoaleatorios utilizado en la mayor parte de las implementaciones es un generador lineal de congruencias que no devuelve una secuencia así. Incluso con un generador teóricamente perfecto de números aleatorios y gravedad ingenua, un buen jugador podrá resistir la caída de 150 piezas, todas en forma de S o Z. La probabilidad de que, en un momento dado, las próximas 150 piezas sean todas así es de 1 / (7/2)150 (aproximadamente 1 / (4 × 1081)). Este número tiene el mismo orden de magnitud que el número de átomos que hay en el universo conocidorequerida. Se ha demostrado que varios de los subproblemas de Tetris son NP-completo.21 Efectos mentales de Tetriseditar De acuerdo con el Dr. Richard Haier, jugar al Tetris de forma prolongada puede llevar a una actividad cerebral más eficiente durante el juego. La primera vez que se juega al Tetris, aumentan la función y actividad cerebral, incrementándose también el consumo de energía y glucosa por parte de este. A medida que el jugador de Tetris se vuelve más hábil, el cerebro reduce su consumo de energía y glucosa, indicando una actividad cerebral más eficiente para el juego. Jugar al Tetris de forma moderada (media hora al día por un período de tres meses) incrementa las funciones cognoscitivas tales como "pensamiento crítico, razonamiento, procesamiento del lenguaje",22 elvándose también el espesor de la corteza cerebral. El juego puede provocar que se imaginen combinaciones de Tetris de forma involuntaria aun cuando no se esté jugando (el llamado Efecto Tetris), aunque esto puede ocurrir con cualquier videojuego o situación real que proyecte las imágenes o escenarios de forma repetida, tales como rompecabezas. Músicaeditar La banda sonora de la segunda edición (versión 1.1) del Tetris para Game Boy se convirtió en una de las más conocidas, hasta tal punto que el nivel 20 en Tetris DS está basado en la versión orginal de la versión de la Game Boy. Esta es un arreglo instrumental de la canción popular rusa llamada "Korobeiniki", que ha sido interpretada por diferentes bandas como Doctor Spin, Ozma, Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra y el grupo de techno Scooter en su álbum de 2007 Jumping All Over the World. Asimismo fue editada en "21 Concepts" por MC Lars y sampleada en la base de "Tetris Rap" hecha por Soma y usada por Porta en 2006. Por otra parte, el grupo Al-Hambre! la interpreta para finalizar todos sus conciertos. Además, en el escenario "Luigi's Mansion" (De Luigi) en Super Smash Bros. Brawl se puede utilizar la versión llamada "Tetris: A Type y Tetris: B Type". La canción C en la versión de la Game Boy es un arreglo de Johann Sebastian Bach sobre las Suites francesas. Una de las canciones en la versión de la NES es "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", de El Cascanueces, ballet compuesto por Piotr Ilich Chaikovski. Una canción de las versiones de la BPS y Tengen es Kalinka, una canción rusa famosa escrita por Ivan Petrovich Larionov. En el videojuego de baile Pump It Up, en su versión NX2 aparece una canción denominada "Pumptriss Quatro", debida al compositor coreano Yahpp, en el que se incluyen varias canciones de Tetris, y el video de la canción, son piezas de Tetris y el personaje bailarín ruso. En la canción "Katiuska Primera Fantasía", en el minuto 5:49 se oye una melodía muy similar a la canción del Tetris. En Just Dance 2015 es una de las canciones elegibles. Véase tambiéneditar Alekséi Pázhitnov Referenciaseditar 1.Volver arriba ↑ Square Enix Music Online, Hirokazu Tanaka: Brief Profile 2.Volver arriba ↑ «At 25, Tetris still eyeing growth». Reuters. 2 de junio de 2009. 3.Volver arriba ↑ The Tetris saga. Obtenido el 24 de agosto de 2007. 4.Volver arriba ↑ Pajitnov interview, G4 "Icons", ep. 305, emitido originalmente el 22 de abril de 2004. 5.Volver arriba ↑ Gerasimov, Vadim. Original Tetris: Story and Download. Obtenido 10 de junio de 2007. 6.Volver arriba ↑ «HP 54600B Oscilloscope Easter Eggs — Eeggs.com». Eeggs.com. Consultado el 12 de noviembre de 2008. 7.Volver arriba ↑ Perets, Abbi (22 de febrero de 2010). «Tetris-inspired dishware brings the game to dinner». CNet. 8.Volver arriba ↑ «La Bastille: A Tech House Art Installation». Bastilleweb.techhouse.org. Consultado el 12 de noviembre de 2008. 9.Volver arriba ↑ «Huge Tetris Game Played On Dorm Building - Geekologie». Geekologie.com. 7 de diciembre de 2007. Consultado el 12 de noviembre de 2008. Wikienlace dentro del título de la URL (ayuda) 10.Volver arriba ↑ «Tetris takes over tower block». BBC News (UK: BBC). 19 de abril de 2000. «The group, Tech House, says it is currently the world's largest fully functional Tetris game. The current récord holder according to the Guinness Book of World Records is a Dutch effort that lit up 15 floors at Delft University in 1995. ... The Dutch game was also built by students, from the Electrical Engineering department at Delft University of Technology. It was displayed on 15 floors of a 96-metre tall building and used 3.5 kilometres of cable and 400 lights. Internet users could play the game through a telnet session.» 11.Volver arriba ↑ Martijn van Osch (24 de abril de 2006). «2000 Square Meter Of Tetris». Fresh Creation. Consultado el 21 de febrero de 2008. «In the year 2000 some people came up with the idea of making the world's largest Tetris game (video above). At first they thought they succeeded but later on they found out that some Dutch guys had beaten them by far in November 1995. The Dutch guys of the Delft University Of Technology pulled their stunt in 1995 by making the world's largest Tetris game. They did this using the lights of the officerooms of a 96.2 meters high building which resulted in more than 2000m2 of Tetris.» 12.Volver arriba ↑ «TETRIS for Buildings: Play the game yourself!». Electrotechnische Vereeniging. Delft University of Technology. 18 de noviembre de 1995. Archivado desde el original el 19 de enero de 2008. Consultado el 21 de febrero de 2008. «The Electrical Engineering Student Association ETV celebrated in November 1995 its ninetieth anniversary and used this huge stunt to op its anniversary year. The World largest Tetris Game on a building and of course on the internet. People all over the world could play the game Tetris by using a simple telnet session and all the West of Holland could watch what they were doing on this building. At the same time the Telecom Student Club of ETV used a GSM telephone and a laptop to put every 10 seconds a picture on the Web. So this way you could see the crowd in front of the building watching the game you were playing. ... On a 96meters high building, we used 15 floors and each floor had 10 rooms. So we created a huge billboard of more than 2000m2.» 13.Volver arriba ↑ IGN Top 100 Games of All Time - 2007 14.Volver arriba ↑ The Guardian, 2 June 2009, How Tetris conquered the world, block by block 15.Volver arriba ↑ » Tetris atteint les 100 millions de téléchargements payants (et une petite histoire du jeu) - Maximejohnson.com/techno : actualités technologiques, tests et opinions par le j... 16.Volver arriba ↑ Tetris: Versiones, historia y curiosidades. 17.Volver arriba ↑ Tetris. Historia del Tetris. 18.Volver arriba ↑ Spawning Tetriminos http://meatfighter.com/nintendotetrisai/#Spawning_Tetriminos 19.Volver arriba ↑ «Spawning_Tetriminos». Applying Artificial Intelligence to Nintendo Tetris (en inglés). 28 de enero de 2014. Consultado el 29 de enero de 2014. «...De hecho, normalmente, pensaríamos que Tetris termina cuando la pila alcanza la parte superior. Pero, esto no es totalmente correcto. El juego en realidad termina cuando ya no es posible generar la siguiente pieza. Es decir, las celdas cuadradas correspondientes a un bloque del próximo Tetrimino deben estar vacías antes que la pieza se pueda introducir.» 20.Volver arriba ↑ «Tetris Story» (en inglés). Consultado el 6 de junio de 2014. 21.Volver arriba ↑ Tetris is Hard, Even to Approximate. 22.Volver arriba ↑ Bio Med Central The Open Acces Publisher